In general, a driver sets a driving mode and a driving environment depending on a situation.
In the related art, a method in which the driver selects the driving mode and the driving environment without using a driver recognition system was used. The method of the related art is inconvenient since the driver needs to directly select the driving mode and the driving environmet each time the driver is changed. Further, if a driver choose not to select the driving mode and the driving environment of a vehicle, driver's safety or satisfaction issue can be arisen.
In recent years, a study about a driver recognition system that automatically sets the driving mode and the driving environment by recognizing the driver has been actively developed to improve the driver's safety and satisfaction.
However, difficulties exist in developing the system that directly recognizes the driver in terms of cost and algorithm. Further, if the driver's situation cannot be accurately recognized even though the driver is accurately recognized, the driving mode and the driving environment to the driver's satisfaction may not be selected.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.